


Not Your Ususal Salt and Burn

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fuck Or Die, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a salt and burn.  It ended up being more complicated than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Ususal Salt and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Katers lj user deansam67. I guess you could say this is a take on the boys forced to have sex because...

They were working a case, much like any other salt and burn. At least that’s what they thought. Joseph Thom had been a lightning rod in the gay community in Portland. Either people loved him or hated him but everyone they talked to had strong feeling about the man. Sam never did figure out if it had been a cursed object or if the body itself had been cursed. Whatever it was, Sam would never be the same.

Smoke rose from the open grave, fire licking at the bones of the guy. Dean hadn’t wanted to even take this job because while it was their kind of thing. . .ghost offing people. . .Dean really thought the guys who were getting killed, well, deserved it.

The first – Michael Jakes was a known homophobe who had beat and nearly killed a sixteen year old gay kid, which was the only crime he’d been convicted of. As they had poked around it came out that he bragged in jail to have killed more than one ‘fag’ and was proud of it.

The second – Tommy ‘the hitter’ Thomson was known to carry a baseball bat in his car. He would drive around and when he found men walking alone, appearing to be gay or a prostitute, he would beat them with his bat. At first there were just broken arms and legs but then two guys turned up beaten to death, their heads caved in. Nobody was ever able to prove it had been him until he was found dead, baseball bat in his hand still covered with his last victim’s blood.

And on and on, at least five more deaths that Sam had tied to hate crimes. Sam agreed with Dean, what these men had done deserved retribution of some course but it was the last death that made him decide to take the case. A young girl, Megan Armstrong had been killed after calling a neighbor boy a fag. She’d been eleven. The ghost was getting less discriminating with its kills and Dean and Sam had agreed that the ghost had to be put down.

So Sam had searched for the right graveyard. There were at least thirty in the Portland, Oregon area. They had found the right one and thankfully it wasn’t in downtown Portland. There were at least five graveyards around them. Apparently they thought the dead needed company; more dead. Their guy had been buried in the back part of a very large cemetery. They had walked for a quarter of a mile minimum from the main road. Dean found the grave.

They dug and dug, the dirt still unsettled from when they had put Mr. Thom in the ground a year ago. They hit the lid with a familiar thump. Getting the lid open Sam tossed the bones with salt and Dean sprayed some lighter fluid and tossed in the rest of a book of matches. If they had known that Joseph Thom came from a long line of witches they might have taken precautions.

Standing and watching the body burn when the colors of the flames changed, first to green then blue while Sam was trying to justify the color changes, gasses produced by decay maybe. Thick black smoke suddenly rolled out of the grave and engulfed both men.

Sam held his breath and stumbled backwards, trying not to fall into the open grave. He couldn’t see anything and the need to breathe was growing ever more pressing as he stumbled over his shovel and landed with an oomph. He breathed in and started coughing, breathing in more. Somewhere off to his right he could hear Dean coughing too. Crawling Sam slowly got into clearer air but not before he had more than a few lungfuls of the smoke.

Dean was there in front of him. Sam stood up and tried to catch his breath but the more he looked at his brother the more out of breath he became. _Want. Need._ Sam was hard and aching in moments. He bit his lip and backed up more. He didn’t understand what was going on but it wasn’t right.

“Sam,” Dean said sounding as needy as he felt.

“Car,” Sam gasped out. They had to get out of here. A small body burning might be ignored but the huge swirl of smoke that now lifted to the sky wouldn’t be ignored. Dean gave him a jerky nod like he was having trouble controlling his body.

Sam stumbled and scraped his hand on the ground. It made him remember the shovels, shit.

Sam turned back, grabbing both shovels he looked around again for any sign about what had just happened, because he’d just been whammied in a big way. Shaking his head, trying to clear it he headed back to the car. Dean grabbed him and slammed him against the car breathing in Sam’s face.

Searching inward for some scrap of control, Sam found it. “Dean, we gotta get out of here,” Sam said the words slurring into each other. Dean’s jaw clenched and unclenched as Sam watched the muscles jump. Dean was staring at Sam’s left ear, the both heard the sirens in the distance.

“Fine,” Dean said slamming Sam back against the car again before he opened the door and got in. Sam took a couple of breaths letting the cool metal of the Impala take some of the heat that was infusing his body. He slid into the passenger’s seat and wrapped his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the door as far from Dean as he could get.

Dean’s hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. “Hotel?” Dean gritted out.

“Don’t you want to figure out what is going on?” Sam asked trying not to breathe too much.

“What I want is to fuck you into the mattress,” Dean snapped out and they stared at each other in the silence that followed.

“Oh,” Sam said quietly.

Dean growled and put the car into drive. They drove past fire trucks as they headed back to the hotel.

“Should I call. . .”

“You should shut up before I pull this car over and shut you up,” Dean said.

It didn’t matter how turned on he was, he just couldn’t let Dean get away with talking to him like he was three. “Like you could make me,” Sam blurted out after a long silence.

Dean jerked the wheel right and pulled over on the side of the road. They were still a ways from the motel in the suburbs. Sam was staring at Dean who was shaking, gripping the steering wheel like it was a lifeline. “Not one more fucking word!” Dean hit the wheel and Sam jumped but he didn’t say anything.

Sam wasn’t used to Dean losing control. Pulling into the parking lot Sam sat back in his seat as Dean got out. He took his phone out and looked at it. He knew he should call someone, Bobby, Ruby, someone but all he kept thinking was _DeanDeanDeanDean_ like a mantra it kept repeating in his head. Dean pulled his door open.

“Sam,” he spoke with his voice low, like he was controlling his temper. “Inside now, unless you want this to happen in the parking lot?” Dean sounded as if wanted Sam to push him just a little bit more.

“Fine,” Sam said, letting Dean take a step back before he swung his legs out. Knowing that if Dean had been close enough to grab Sam would have done so. Shutting and locking the door Sam stumbled into the room, Dean hot on his heels. Sam turned and pushed Dean up against the closed door.

Dean swiped his leg but Sam had been expecting that but he wasn’t expecting the headbutt that Dean gave him. Sam threw his head back too late, his blood from his nose getting both of them. Sam wondered if Dean was as turned on as he was or if he was just angry. Using his longer legs as leverage, he wrestled Dean to the floor his hard cock pressing against his brother’s hip.

Flipping them over, Dean smirked down at Sam and pressed his butt against the hard on in Sam’s jeans. Sam groaned. The urge to claim his brother, to be claimed was growing more urgent. Sam slid his hands up, inside Dean’s shirt, lifting it up and pulling it off.

It was like a switch had been flipped the both struggled out of their clothes, tugging at each other’s while trying to slip out of their own. Sam’s t-shirt got ripped, so did Dean’s underwear.

Sam didn’t care and apparently neither did Dean.

Sam found that Dean kissed like he fought hard and controlled. Desire raced through his blood and Sam finally gave up trying to stop what was happening, from trying to control what was going on. Dean pressed his hard cock against Sam’s rubbing up and down. Both of them were leaking copious amounts of pre come and Sam’s stomach was getting slick. Finally Dean pulled back and the both just stared at each other.

Dean’s lips were swollen and all Sam could think about was kissing him again. Standing up, his hard cock jutting out from his body Dean held his hand out to Sam. Sam took it and was hauled to his feet. Dean pushed him down on the bed, reaching into the bag on the floor by the bed and grabbing out a bottle of lube.

Sprawling out on Dean’s bed, Sam touched himself since Dean was out of reach. Fingers slid against the hot skin of his cock , Sam bit his lip to keep in his moan. Dean watched him, seemingly frozen. “Sam,” Dean’s voice broke and he knelt on the bed beside Sam.

Dean ran his hand up Sam’s thigh as Sam stroked himself. Sam reached down and played with his ball sack pinching and twisting slightly the small jolts of pain becoming pleasure. He slid his hand lower and Dean pushed Sam’s thigh up as Sam’s fingers touched his hole, running his fingers around the rim of the sensitive area, pushing slightly.

Sam yelped as Dean squirted some lube directly on his hot hole. Dean didn’t even seem to notice as he swirled one of his fingers through the slick lube and then pressed it inside Sam. Both of them made noises as Dean pressed in a second finger. By the third both of them were panting hard. Watching as Dean slid his hand over his hard cock slicking it up with lube, Sam gasped as he placed it at Sam’s tight hole.

“Sam,” he said his voice full of lust and guilt.

“Come on,” Sam urged him. He needed this he needed to be taken or to take maybe both. Dean hissed as he slowly pushed inside his brother. Dean fucked him, quickly losing whatever control he had. Sam was being pounded into the mattress and he like it, he needed it. Stuttering to a halt, Dean came his cock throbbing inside Sam.

“Fuck,” Dean said, collapsing on Sam’s chest. Sam’s hard cock trapped between them. Sam took advantage as Dean’s cock slipped out of his ass and flipped Dean over.

“My turn,” he said rubbing his cock against Dean’s softening one. Dean huffed out a small moan and Sam kissed his lips, sucking on his lower one before catching it between his teeth.

“You and your cock sucking lips,” Sam murmured. “Drive me crazy.”

Dean grinned up at him. “Really Sammy?”

Sam groaned as Dean licked his lips. “Keep it up and you’ll have my cock down your throat.”

Raising an eyebrow in challenge, Dean licked his lips again. Sam gave up trying to reign himself in. Sitting on his brother’s chest he pushed his hard cock in Dean’s face. Dean surprised him by opening up and sucking him down like a pro.

“Fuck,” Sam breathed out as his cock disappeared into Dean’s mouth. Dean came off of him with a wet pop.

“I hope so,” he said and grinned at Sam’s reaction before sucking Sam cock back into his mouth.

Dean was going to kill him.

Sam pulled back when he started to feel the urge to come, tightening his balls and swimming in his gut. Dean moaned at the loss and Sam moved down his body, kissing and biting, before long Dean was writhing underneath him, making the sweetest neediest sounds Sam had ever heard. Sitting up, Sam looked for the lube. Snagging it from off of the bed Sam poured some onto his hand.

“Just fuck me,” Dean was sounding as desperate as Sam felt.

“Are you sure?”

Dean canted his hips up in answer. Sam grabbed his legs and pushed them back so Dean’s hot hole was exposed. Slicking up his cock, he then slowly slid inside his brother. Dean was tight and hot and Sam was going to come like a teenager with his first fuck if he wasn’t careful. He stopped buried balls deep in Dean and just looked at him, splayed out beneath him. Waiting for Dean to adjust they both breathed through their noses, Sam trying to gain some control and Dean trying to relax.

He finally loosened his tight grip on Sam’s dick a little bit and Sam began to move. Just a little out and then back in, slowly working Dean until he was drawing out so that Dean’s hole stretched tight around the head of Sam’s cock before Sam would push back in.

“Come on Sam,” Dean goaded him. “Fuck me.”

Sam snapped his hips hard against Dean’s ass, Dean responded with a gasp. “That what you want?” Sam muttered and leaned over Dean fucking into him with a hard rhythm. “God you are so tight, feel so good. You are so hot, taking it all. I am going to come all inside you, hot and wet. You want me to?”

Dean moaned something, Sam wasn’t sure what, but he was meeting Sam thrust for thrust. Sam finally couldn’t hold back anymore and he pushed up tight against Dean, sprawling on him as his cock throbbed and pulsed inside of Dean.

As soon as the euphoria of the orgasm passed, it was almost as if someone drenched the two of them in cold water. The spell was gone, the impulse that had ridden Sam since he had been in the smoke was gone and reality crashed down on him. Sam slid out of and off of his brother, mumbling something about a shower and not looking Dean in the eye.

Holy fuck! Oh, fucking shit! What had he done? What had he said? Sam turned the shower on and got in, grabbing a wash cloth and washing himself, wincing as he touched his ass and again when he saw traces of blood on his cock. FUCK!

Sam slid into a corner of the shower and tried to get himself under control. Dean had fucked him and he had loved it. Wanted it. Hell, he wanted more now. But Dean had never. . . Sam remembered the care that Dean had taken to open him up. . .maybe he had been with another guy. But it was a long way from having sex with just anyone and having sex with your brother. What had he done?

The bathroom door opened and shut. Dean pulled the door to the shower open and got in, looking at Sam. “Sammy?” he said quietly.

Sam shook his head he couldn’t look at Dean not after what he’d done, what they’d done. He just. . .

“Look,” Dean said. “I wanted to tell you I’m sorry.”

Dean was sorry? Sam lifted his head.

“I wanted you for so long and then the smoke just made it urgent. I know you’re not gay and hell even if you were, you don’t think about me that way. I’m just, sorry.” Dean’s voice trailed off into a whisper.

Sam slowly stood up. Was Dean saying what he thought Dean was saying? “What?” Sam asked, ignoring that they were both naked, standing in the shower that seemed to grow smaller when he stood.

“I’m sorry,” Dean repeated.

“No, the other part,” Sam said.

“You’re not gay?” Dean asked, looking confused.

Sam shook his head. “About wanting it,” Sam said wondering if he was looking for forgiveness, absolution or just permission.

Dean tilted his head back and closed his eyes letting the water run all over his face. He came out from the spray and shaking his head like a dog, he moved closer to Sam. Sam backed up a step before he hit the wall. “I’ve wanted you for too damn long.”

“Oh good,” Sam said and he reached up and held Dean face between his hands and leaned in and kissed him. Gentle and soft, Sam licked at Dean’s swollen lips begging for him to respond. Dean appeared to be shell shocked and just stood there as Sam gave up and was letting go, sadness on his face.

Dean must have decided something because he had Sam pressed against the wall and was kissing and licking and biting. Both of them moaned as Sam opened his mouth and kissed his brother back. It didn’t start gentle, but slowly it grew less desperate and softer.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked and Dean drew back in confusion. “There was blood,” Sam said looking down at his dick.

“Oh,” Dean said his face softening. “Yeah, a little sore, but I’m good.”

“Good,” Sam echoed and pushed Dean to turn him around. He picked up the soap and began to lather up Dean’s back. It soothed him as he smoothed his hands across Dean’s broad shoulders and down his back to his waist. Sam continued down gently washing Dean’s ass and then squatting to wash down his legs. He nudged Dean to turn and then starting with his feet, Sam slowly washed and kneaded up his brother’s body. Dean’s cock gave a twitch as Sam washed it but it lay quietly for the most part. Sam washed up Dean’s chest, his fingers brushing Dean’s nipples, he watched as they tightened under his gaze.

Dean stepped back again underneath the spray from the shower and then he did the same thing for Sam. Taking care of him, washing him down. After Sam rinsed they stepped out of the shower. Both content not to talk, Sam dried off, watching as Dean did the same. He felt free for the first time ever. Free to just look at Dean, drink in the sight of him and not feel dirty or trying not to get caught.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Dean finally said.

Sam smirked at his brother. “Maybe I will.”


End file.
